ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krzysiulka vs. Wind
Krzysiulka vs. Wind to pierwszy odcinek serii Krzysiek Kret zabija Uniwersum. W tym odcinku zabija Winda. Streszczenie Krzyśkowi znowu odj*buje autyzm i postanawia zabić cały wszechświat, postanawia zacząć od Winda. Fabuła Na Serwerze "Ben 10 FANDOM" jest spokój... Worek pisze pod nieaktywnymi seriami ze nie ma odcinka... As znalazł sobie Waifu nr. 20319242114... Zyksyf cwel znowu wrócił... a Krzysiek znowu jest na banicji bo opowiedział rasistowski żart ze cygan zarąbał mu dywan choć tak naprawdę było, ale Mr. Wind-San postanowił go ukarać banicją, jak więc mówiłem spokój... do czasu aż Krzysiek nie wróci na serwer. *'Krzysiulka:' Wróciłem cwele pieprzone! *'BenMummy:' Cześć Krzysiek... czekaj co?! Tak od razu przekleństwa?! Eh... Wind weź go wyrzuć... *'Wind:' Eh dobra, ale to już będzie permban... czekajcie co?! Wind nie mógł z żaden sposób dać Krzysiulce bana. *'Krzysiulka:' Nie możesz mnie zbanować, jestem zbyt P O T Ę Ż N Y. Krzysiulka zaraz po tym odsłania to co miał na ręce. *'Krzysiulka:' Posiadam SuperzmieniaczowkosminiaczoobcychiufolodówsuperDNAzmieniatortrix!!! *'Wind:' Co to niemożliwe, wyrzuciliśmy ten prototyp lata temu... Benios, KOD B.A.R.A.N *'Benio:' B.A.R.A.N?! Co to znaczy? *'Benios:' Bardzo Abstrakcyjna Ratunkowa Akcja Nieskończoności, stworzyliśmy omnitrix dla każdego gościa z wszechświata bo wiedzieliśmy ze Kret Aspołeczny jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Tak, tym kretem jest Krzysiulka, zdobył on prototyp jednego z trixów... Benios otwiera walizkę pełną trixów a potem rzuca jednego w stronę Winda, ten go łapie i zakłada. *'Wind:' Oto Mopstrix, pozwala mi przemieniać się w różne mopsy! Benios, uciekaj z innymi! Ja go pokonam... *'Krzysiulka:' Ty mnie pokonasz?! Przecież sam wiesz ze prototyp jest najpotężniejszy MHUAHMAHMAUAHHAHAHAHAHXDXDXDDDDDFEFEFEFE!!! Wind zamienił się w Słodkiego Mopsa +100000000000 do charyzmy. *'Wind:' Proszem, podaj siem. *'Krzysiulka:' Nie. Krzysiulka po tym krótkim, lecz pełnym nienawiści słowie kopnął winda w kark. *'Krzysiulka:' Przecież sam wiesz ze nie cierpię Mospów. Powiedział to zdychającemu Windowi. *'Wind:' Ale czemu to zrobiłeś?! *'Krzysiulka:' Chcę zostać królem Piratów!!! Krzysiulka przybliżył się do Winda i powiedział mu na ucho. *'Krzysiulka:' Niech żyje Niebiańska Istota. Po czym zrzucił go z klifu który nie wiadomo jak się tam wziął, a i reszta uciekła. Miejsce ukrycia użytkowników - Kanał Kevin 11. *'Benio:' Czemu się tu ukrywamy?! Przecież to seria tego psychola. *'Benios:' Właśnie, Krzysiulka wie ze jego serie to klapy więc wie ze nikt się tu nie ukryje! *'As:' Ale Worek lubi Kevina. *'Benios:' No tak, Worek przykro, wywalasz, my też musimy przeżyć. Po tych słowach wyrzucił Worka i rzucił mu Zwierzakotrix. *'As:' Ale przecież Krzysiulka wie ze Wilk nigdy by nie szedł sam w takim niebezpieczeństwie i odkryłby ze to tylko przynęta, musi być przy nim jakaś jeszcze jedna osoba... *'Benios:' Tak i to będziesz nią ty! Wyrzuca Asa i rzuca mu Waifutrix. *'As:' Cóż... przynajmniej jesteśmy tu razem... Wilk gdzie jesteś?! As zobaczył uciekającego wilka, niestety był tak daleko ze nie mógł go dogonić. *'As:' Za wszystkie moje Waifu, za co?! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Wind umarł. * B.A.R.A.N został aktywowany. Postacie * Wind * Benios * BenMummy * As * Benio * WorkowatyWilczek Wrogowie * Krzysiulka10 Kosmici * Słodki Mops Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10 Kosmiczna Parodia